A Painful Curse!
by nutterbutterz
Summary: Nothing ever good comes from Dean pissing off a witch. A Classic Sickfic in which Dean experiences what is worse than being sick with Sam as his rescuer! Sick!Dean and Caring!Sam
1. Chapter 1

_Monday night_

Something has startled Sam awake. He isn't sure what. His eyes search around the room to see if there is any immediate danger but nothing looks out of the ordinary. However, his eyes glaze upon the stream of light coming from under the bathroom door. Oh and Dean's bed is empty.

Dean is beyond annoyed. He is furious. He has just spent the past two days nursing Sam back to health when a bug decided to attack his brother's bowls. It wasn't so bad thankfully but Dean had refused to use the same bathroom and had gone to relieve himself elsewhere. But now he is sitting on the floor of that very bathroom with a mother of stomachaches. Oh how he hates Sam. _Next time Sam is sick he is not going anywhere near him!_

"Dean….Dean?" Sam carefully knocks on the door.

"G'way!"

"Ok I'm coming in" Sam slowly creaks the door open and finds a very pale Dean crouched on the tiles. Sam instantly feels guilty as he realizes Dean must of caught what he had.

"You ok?"

"I hate you!" Dean glares at his brother and moves his arms to protect his stomach.

"Shit Dean I'm sorry. Well at least we have all the necessary medicine"

Dean shuts his eyes. He is trying to block out his brother's annoying presence. Sam's voice is making his stomach churn and he is beginning to feel queasy. Again. Dean moves to prop his back up against the cold wall and instantly cooling his panicked body down. He leans his head back and closes his eyes in frustration.

"Next time you decide to pick up some unwanted bacteria feel free not to share it with me!"

Sam feels his guilt increase when he sees the sweat that has gathered on Deans t shirt around his neckline and pits. It looks as though he has run a marathon or done some vigorous exercise. _Maybe he is running a fever_. Sam silently reaches over to where Dean is sitting with the intention to check his temperature. However Dean's eyes fly open and he manages to dodge out the way.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" If the cramped bathroom isn't bad enough he does not need Sam hovering over him.

"Get out my personal space!" Sam can detect the panic in Dean's voice but he can't understand why. _What am I missing?_

"Hey have you managed to erm….have you managed to go yet?" Sam awkwardly points to the toilet. He recalls when he wasn't feeling well that his stomach had felt weird for a bit before the runs began. That is the worst part. The waiting.

"What? No!...I feel sick" Dean moans as if his condition was obvious.

"Dean, I don't think you have what I had. I didn't feel sick just…just from the other end. Oh and judging by your wet t-shirt you probably have a high fever. I barely had one". Sam is trying to convince his brother that he is not the one to blame for his brother's discomfort. And maybe trying to convince himself as well.

"Mmm whatever"

Dean begins shaking his legs as searing spasms take over his stomach. Moving his legs seems to be lightening the cramps grip and also taking his mind of the rising nausea.

"AGH! I really do hate you!" Dean is trying to rub his abdomen but it isn't helping, it is actually enhancing the queasiness.

"I hate the feeling before you vomit. It sucks"

"I know. Want some water?" Dean shakes his head not wanting to think of any form of liquid.

"Uh! Just leave me alone!" Sam isn't sure if Dean meant that for him or his stomach. Dean isn't quite sure either.

As soon as the cramps have slightly eased off Dean jumps to his feet and starts pacing in the cramped bathroom. Due to its small size it only takes a few steps until he is forced to turn around in the other direction. This is making him feel especially claustrophobic causing Dean to walk faster with more anger. He is getting extremely aggravated. _Why did he have to go through this discomfort couldn't he just puke already!_

Sam is watching his brother's face turn red with anger. "Dude you need to calm down. Just wait for your body to expel whatever is inside you"

"Ha easy for you to say you're not the one who feels like he is about to explode!"

"You are right I don't but…."

"Will you just quit talking already" Dean is giving his brother the death stare. Seriously if looks could kill Sam would be lying on the floor still. Suddenly Dean's expression changes. It looks as though a light bulb had gone off in his head, like he has an amazing idea. This is followed by a slight smirk that spreads across his sweaty face. _Great! Whatever his brother is thinking, it's Dean so it can't be good._


	2. Chapter 2

"Good idea Sammy!". Dean eagerly steps towards the toilet and begins to stick his fingers down his throat causing him to gag. Sam immediately gets up and pushes Dean's hand away so he can't try again.

"Dean stop it! Just wait!"

"Hey get off!" he shoves Sam as hard as he can away from him, which isn't very forceful due to his sore muscles. "It's going to happen anyway so why put myself through torture when I could just end my misery now?"

 _Ok so he does have a point._ Sam decides to just back off and goes back to sitting on the floor observing his brother. Dean goes back to choking himself. He is coughing and gagging, trying his hardest to puke but nothing happens. It makes him feel worse. His face is turning a bright red hue since he is starving himself of oxygen.

"Ok that's enough! Try anymore and you're going to pass out!"

Dean lets out a loud grunt and returns to pacing the room. Droplets are making their way down Dean's face and dripping onto his already soaked shirt, causing the preexisting sweat patches to grow rapidly. Dean feels his body's rise in temperature and therefore begins frantically fanning himself. Sam being a good brother notices and opens the window to the bathroom to let some air in even though it is a freezing, cold, winters night.

The anger and frustration are building up inside Dean. He is hot and sweaty with his t-shirt sticking to his skin. It is contributing to the claustrophobia. He is confined in a tight space wanting desperately to get rid of the sick feeling and cool down his over heated body. He tries to unstick his t-shirt and get some air to his skin.

Dean groans, "Please for the love of god leave me alone!".

"No Dean you looked after me when I was sick and as much as you don't like it I'm going to return the favor"

"Ok…. Ok…..Talk to me Sammy"

"What?"

"So what have you found out about the ghost so far?" Dean is trying to distract himself whilst the nausea rises. He realizes he just had to wait it out.

Sam detecting his brother's decoy decides to play along. Dean had been so good to him when he was sick he desperately wants to help him. However, Dean is not as open to assistance and that makes Sam's job that much harder. The one thing he can do is keep him company and distract him.

Dean's face is scrunched up in pain as he doubles over clutching his stomach and pausing for a second before straightening and carrying on pacing.

"Er ok. So I think it's just a vengeful spirit we've got on our hands. Someone who was murdered in an old age home and is now seeking revenge on the occupants. Not sure why the witches are in town yet"

Dean groans as he bends over again. The distractions are not helping and he is feeling more closed in. The walls are definitely getting closer and squeezing out the cool oxygen he desperately needs. His hands are twisting around the material separating it from his skin as he tries not to touch his revolting abdomen. Dean is nodding, trying to contribute to the conversation. However his mind is focusing on how the pacing is adding to the heat.

"Uch! It's so hot in here! I can't….I can't it's too hot!" Dean then proceeds in taking off his soaked t-shirt. He throws the clothing at the wall as if he is throwing a football.

"Taking out your anger on a piece of material?" Sam looks amused as he watches his angry, older brother.

"Shut the fuck up Sam!" Dean's teeth are clenched and he glares in Sam's direction until his stomach churns and goes back to hugging his abdomen, slightly bent over.

Sam watches as his brother's frustration and rage rise. " Dean you need to calm down, otherwise you will faint. Like a girl"

"STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD!" As fuming as Dean is he listens to his brother. He takes deep breaths to calm himself down as he sits back down onto the cold tiles and tries to relax. Eyes shut as he breathes slowly and deeply in through the nose out through the mouth. Sam watches in shock as his stubborn brother takes his advice. He gently shakes his brother's knee and passes him a bottle of water to Dean.

Dean eyes the bottle before taking it and drinking the water with caution, knowing full well that it could be coming back up at any second. He can feel the cool water enter his mouth, run down his esophagus and join in the churning liquid in his stomach. It is starting to claw its way back up Dean's pipe. He is powerless to his distressed gut. The water has just turned the nausea up a notch.

After a few minutes of peaceful melody Dean jumps to his feet in irritation.

"Getting worse or better?"

"Getting so much worse!" Dean leans his heavy head against the wall and begins punching the tiles. He is grunting as his fist meets the hard wall. Sam can't help but think that his brother looks like a child having a tantrum. Dean can feel the vomit sitting in his stomach, swirling around waiting to come up. All of a sudden he coughs and cradles his stomach as if he had been shot.

Sam had been looking down, his ears pricks up when it sounds as if Dean is about to vomit. He hears Dean shuffle towards the toilet, "Ganna puke?" He secretly wants Dean to in order to get of his discomfort.

"Sam…just please….leave me alone" Dean's face is becoming more green by the second bringing rapid breathing with it.

"I'm not going anywhere until you vomit" Now that is an incentive for his gut.

"I just…I just…mmm" Dean is standing over the toilet with both hands leaning again the top.

"Common….common….common…" Dean is coughing aggressively over the toilet.

"It's not working! It's like it's boiling up inside me ready to come out but it's just taunting me" He moves away from the toilet, shaking with frustration.

He is gagging harshly every few minutes but nothing seems to be coming up. Dean once again positions himself to standing over the toilet. He can almost feel the bile waiting for him to cough it up but for some reason it's being stubborn. He spits out the saliva that is collecting in his mouth at an uncontrollable rate.

Nothing.

They waited two hours. Dean circling the room moaning when the cramps took over his body whilst Sam sat on the floor coaxing Dean to drink some water ever now and then. But nothing came up and both brothers are now exhausted.

"Hey Dean, I've got some sleeping tablets. Want to try and get some sleep since clearly nothing is going to happen?"

Dean gags and spits one last time into the bowl and succumbs to sleep. Thankfully due to the pills Sam gave him he is able to sleep for the last few remaining hours of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feel free to let me know what ya think!

Reviews and comments and always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

_I enjoy wumping Dean! Hope you like it too..._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Tuesday_

Sam got up early the next morning before Dean had awoken to get breakfast and stop at the chemist to get Dean some anti nausea pills. He also wanted to get some fresh air and brace himself for the day. He knew the frustration Dean was in last night and judging how it ended it was only expected for him to be grumpy this morning.

Dean has showered and got dressed by the time Sam comes back. Sam notices that a little colour has returned to Dean's face, which is a bit of a relief.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Mmmm still a bit queasy but not as bad" Dean had awoken. He desperately needed to rid his body of sweat and opted to shower whilst he waited for Sam to return.

"I got some anti nausea pills" Sam throws the packet at Dean.

"Thanks"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Tuesday night_

The brothers had spent the whole day researching and trying to track down this ghost that seems to be creating havoc. The worst part is they have not been able to locate the body. Thankfully, due to medicine Dean was able to manage the pain but the slight queasiness was still there, sitting at the pit of his stomach. A few times during the day he thought he might vomit which he was able to hide from Sam. Obviously. However, as the day has gone on the nausea has started to increase again.

They are back at the motel. Sam is on his laptop doing some more research whilst Dean sits on the couch half watching something on TV. He isn't really paying attention as the throbbing in his belly is intensifying but he doesn't want to worry Sam.

"Hey Dean why don't you go to sleep it's late and we got a lot to do tomorrow" Sam attempts to say through a yawn whilst stretching his long limbs.

"Nah. I'm not tired yet. Just gonna finish watching this game" Dean points in the direction of the TV.

"Dude that's like a month old. Plus I'm pretty sure you have seen it already"

"Whatever!"

 _Oh no. Please don't tell me…_ "Are you…are you feeling sick again?" Sam asks carefully as if he is walking on eggshells.

Dean stays silent…."Feeling a bit nauseas that's all"

"Oh great" Sam sighs, he is really hoping they are not going to have a repeat of last night. "Want some pills?"

"Nah its not that bad"

"Think your gana be sick?" Sam goes to retrieve the motels trashcan and sets it down next to the couch Dean was sitting on.

"No I don't think so" Dean almost immediately doubles over as a huge stomachache starts progressing within him.

"You sure?"

"Ye its just a little stomachache"

10 minutes later Dean is no longer watching the game but rather violently gagging into the trashcan.

"Damn it Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're asking me? I just….I feel…and..and then NOTHING!"

"Just take some medicine and go to sleep" Sam is too exhausted to stay up with his brother again whilst his body tortures him.

"I can't just yet. Too queasy"

Sam remembers something he had read once about helping ease nausea. He sits himself next to Dean on the couch and reaches for his brother's arms.

"What?" Dean immediately retracts his hands from his brother's grip. Well he attempts to but Sam's hold is too tight.

"Dude, I don't want to hold hands with you thanks"

Sam rolls his eyes at his stubborn brother, "quit being a baby" he tightens his grip to ensure Dean doesn't wiggle free. Sam proceeds in pressing his fingers into the veins on Dean's arm next to his hand.

"Wha…" Sam feels Dean's body relax beneath his hands. One would of thought he was giving Dean a massage judging by the way Dean shuts his eyes and begins breathing deeper. The lines on his face soften as his expression turns from one of pain to almost calm.

It feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Besides the pain in his stomach the nausea has decreased to a controllable level. Dean is so relaxed he is sure he can fall asleep here and now, sitting on the couch.

Sam watches as Dean's head lolls to the side but he quickly lifts up and pretends that didn't just happen. Sam lets him pretend until it happens again and Dean's head doesn't immediately bob back up. Sam slowly retracts his hands from around his brothers arms.

"No don't stop!" Dean can feel Sam loosen his grip and release his arms.

"Oh so now you want to hold hands"

"Shut up! It's working" Dean trying to sound as manly as possible at the same time as asking his brother to hold his arms.

"Hold on, keep pressure on them" He goes to retrieve two elastic bands from the first aid kit.

"Ok so these aren't ideal but keep them on for a bit until you go to sleep"

Dean obeyed with a smirk on his face. Sometimes Dean is happy to have a geeky, know it all younger brother. It is times like these when it comes in handy. However, the rest of the time it is not as appreciated.

The painful stomachache is still there but at least with the aid of drugs and his brother he is able to sleep.

For a few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some more pain and torture coming to you shortly!

Suggestions and reviews are always welcome:)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the wait I have been away._**

 ** _Here is Sam to the rescue, enjoy..._**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Wednesday_

Coughing is what wakes Dean up. He lifts his head confused until a chocking sound escapes his mouth. The hunter is 100% sure this time he is going to puke. He doesn't waste any time and almost falls off the bed as he makes a run to the bathroom where he continues coughing and spluttering into the toilet. Once again Dean is left disappointed as nothing comes up, but the action leaves his abdomen feeling incredibly sore.

Sam had been startled awake by the sound of chocking. He really prays that this time he is going to walk in on some action. Unfortunately, he is met with the site of his brother red faced and trembling, spitting into the water. This act is getting too old for both brothers.

Sam isn't sure what is wrong with his brother but he has begun to suspect other causes for his Dean's sudden pain.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam stands watching Dean from the doorway.

"Nothing Sammy, nothing". He motions towards the toilet. Dean sounds like a disappointed child who got the wrong present for Christmas. Tired and frustrated.

Neither one says anything for a few moments, letting silence take over the room. Sam yawns and sits himself down on the edge of the bathtub, letting a huge sigh leave his mouth as he gears up to talk to Dean. Sam isn't sure whether to let his brother in on his theory, because well it's Dean. _Here goes nothing…_

"Dean are you sure this isn't psychological? You know some people can feel sick from stress or…..or being anxious about something?" Sam tries his hardest to say his opinion in the least patronizing and softest manner he possibly can as to not upset Dean.

"Are you saying I'm making this up?" Dean turns his sweaty face towards his brother, aggravation seeping into his words.

"No I just…"

"No you just nothing! Do you really think I would exaggerate or make up feeling nauseas for two days? Hm?"

"Dean that's not what I meant…"

"I know what you meant. And no."

The anger immediately leaves his voice as he melts into a more comfortable position, "It feels…it feels like the beginning of a stomach bug. Cramping abdomen, sick to my stomach feeling that never goes away!" He sits back on his heels cradling his bloated stomach.

Ok so not exactly the response he expected. Sam does have another theory as to why his brother isn't feeling well, "Erm Dean, How long have you been feeling nauseous for?"

"Er….right after you got better from your stomach bug…so Monday?"

"And I got sick on the Saturday"

"Ye…Where are you going with this?"

"That was right after we ran into that witch at the diner"

The realization started to dawn on the two hunters.

"Shit. You don't think…"

"Well she didn't exactly take a liking to us, seeing as we killed her partner in crime"

"Ye but she couldn't, I mean this isn't supernatural, is it?"

"I don't know Dean but it would explain why your feeling nauseas but not vomiting. I mean that's a form of torture in itself"

"Oh don't I know" Dean puts his head back in the bowl to dry retch.

"Uh son of a bitch" but it lacked his usual anger and threatening tone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean I can't fine a hex bag anywhere" He had searched their room high and low and was sure there was not one to be found.

"Well, we know they may not use hex bags just damn spells. I swear they are getting more clever"

"Yeh, your right. So no hex bag. Huh. That means hunting down the bitch and getting her to reverse the spell then? Easy right?" Sam trying to ease the mood.

"Mmmhmmm" Dean had stopped paying attention to his brother when he could feel his body begin to tense. He had become too accustomed to what that meant. The gagging began again with less force than before but just as painful. Dean gasped for breath in between the coughing whilst Sam stood there helplessly.

"Easier….. said than done" Dean manages to blurt out.

Unable to watch the torture anymore Sam decides to make himself useful and goes to his laptop in order to hunt the witch down.

 _Wednesday afternoon_

It wasn't until late afternoon that Sam was able to track down where he thought the witch might be. He wants nothing more than to take away his brothers increasing pain and the only way to do that is to confront the witch that had inflicted it. He had drugged Dean before he left in hopes to alleviate some of the discomfort. Leaving him curled up on the bed with a trashcan at hand for just in case, but that might be too hopeful. Fortunately, the witch was easy to find, which only made Sam more cautious and wonder why she wasn't hiding from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is standing outside an abandoned warehouse. He tries to ignore the fact that this is a perfect set up for a horror film. He hears a muffled sound of coughing putting his ear to the door before slowly opening the steal.

The site he walks in on leaves him puzzled and curious. The witch is standing next to a man who is red in the face and shaking whilst on all fours on the dirty, cold ground. He seems to be sweating and breathing fast trying to catch his breath. His face filled with agony and Sam is pretty sure he is crying.

"Hold on, I'm just finishing an experiment. Will be with you in just a minute" The witch announces with her back turned and full concentration on the groaning man.

Suddenly, the man gags harshly before losing all the colour in his face and collapsing in a heap on the floor. The man is now limp and unmoving and the witch seems satisfied he is not returning to consciousness anytime soon so she turns her smug face towards Sam.

"Oh, hi Sam. Fancy seeing you again! What can I help you with?" The witches face lights up as she looks up at Sam's furious face. "Where is your shorter sidekick?" She looks almost as disappointed when she realizes Dean has not come with him.

"You know why I'm here, don't play dumb!" Sam is in no mood for taunting.

"Who me? What could poss….."

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Sam was trying to hide the worry in his voice and cover it with aggression.

"Oh you mean Dean. Ha ha well you see Dean was being a bad boy so I just had to help him out, teach him a lesson. But Sam, tell me…. how is your stomach?" The witches laugh sounds like a cliché. She begins walking towards Sam her cackle getting louder and more irritating. She is trying Sam's patience.

"So you did do something! You are going to cure him or so help me…" Sam pulls out his gun and aims it at the witch's head.

"Now, now. Calm down Sam. You don't want to be in the same situation as your brother now do you? I was kind enough to give you something tame compared to what your brother is going through" She strokes Sam's cheek in a patronizing manner and manages to retrieve her hand before Sam can slap it out the way.

"What the hell have you done?" He asks in a passive aggressive manner through clenched teeth.

"Well, what is worse than being sick? ….Hmmm?"

Sam stays silent. He does not want to satisfy her in playing her game.

"Must be nasty having a raging stomach flu that makes you sick to your stomach. Oh and what if you can't seem to vomit? That's gotta hurt right? Haha Dean would know"

"Cure him or I will shoot!" Through the silence in the room one can hear the click as Sam held the gun ready to fire.

"Oh Sam it's not that easy, the curse has already been made, you can't stop it. But nice try I'll give you credit for that" The witch cannot sound more patronizing as she claps her hands sarcastically.

"Let my brother puke!" Sam blurts out without thinking. _What the hell did I just say?_ He can't believe he just asked for a witch to make his brother puke. If there are weird things to ask for in life this is definitely one of them. Unfortunately for them this kind of thing is a regular occurrence.

"Be careful what you wish for. Getting rid of nausea has its consequences, and sam…"

Sam had lost his patience with the witch, he does care what she has to say and in that moment decides to end her arrogance right there on the spot.

Sam's bullet meets the witch's head and her body melts to the ground. Sam enjoys watching the life escape from her eyes and quickly leaves in order to return to his sick brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Suggestions and comments are always welcome :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all, Sorry for the delay been really busy but here is chapter 5. Let me know what you guys think:)_

 _The Potion Of Agony: Sam has to find another way to break the curse, whilst Dean suffers from the torture._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Wednesday night_

Sam was afraid about facing his brother. He is supposed to help his brother and make him feel better but instead he killed the one creature that could reverse the curse. He is not sure what to say to Dean or how he will react and worse what this is going to mean for Dean's health. Sam knows his brother is in a great amount of distress and pain but feels inferior to the spell. He has no other choice than to return to the motel and check on his brother.

Sam delicately inserts the key into the hole of their room and turns it with slow precision. He twists the door handle carefully and cautiously pushes the door open enough to allow his giant body to slip through, all without creating any sound. He sets himself in front of his laptop that is sitting on the table. Sam plans on finding another way to break the curse. He sends a message to Bobby hoping he will have an answer, he usually does and Sam prays this time will be the same.

When he hears an involuntary groan break the silence his attention is directed towards the bed. He almost forgot Dean was in the room as he was concentrating hard on his research. Dean is in the same position that Sam had left him in hours ago. Curled into a tight ball on top of the covers in his bed. Face lacking any colour, eyes closed but fluttering, arms wrapped protectively over his pain ridden belly with his legs slightly bouncing to distract himself from the discomfort.

Sam shifts awkwardly in his chair and that is enough to bring out Dean from his slumber. Sam steps towards the bed and rests his arm tentatively on his brother's hot shoulder.

"Hey, How is the stomach?"

"Mmmm g'tin worse. Feel so sick but nothing is coming up. Where you been?" Oh he almost forgot why Sam went out, "I mean how was?"

"Well, the son of a bitch is taken care of Dean"

"Oh. Then why I do I feel so much worse?"

"Erm….well….I kind of killed her before she reversed the curse. Dean she was not going to give in and…."

"Sammy, It's fine. The son of bitch had it coming. But how…how am I going to…."

"We will find another way. Whilst you were sleeping I've been doing some research. I came across this thing talking about reversing curses and hexes"

"Yeh, ok what is it?"

"Potions"

"Potions?"

"Yep. Don't worry I've just got to find the right recipe and get the ingredients. You relax, sleep some more, looks like you need it and let me take care of everything" It takes Dean less than a minute to relax and put his trust into his brother and he falls back into his fitful sleep.

When Sam finds the appropriate concoction he is disgusted beyond belief. Not just the individual ingredients are grossing him out but the random combination of them. As repulsive as it sounds this is their only option so Sam sets out to the local stores to gather up the various components.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam uses the ingredients he has just bought together with some items they already had for occasions like this. He carefully follows the recipe until he is left with a thick gooey substance. The potion has taken on a moldy green hue almost looking like 10 year old slime that has been left in a damp room uncovered. It does not look appetizing and the brown lumps swimming around are not helping. The sight alone is causing Sam to gag and reconsider this plan.

Dean can smell something foul approaching him. His nostrils flair up as the skunk smelling scent grows stronger and he hears soft footsteps.

"Hey Dean….Dean" Sam shakes his brother into consciousness.

"Mmmm what?" Dean doesn't even bother opening his eyes he knows what Sam wants and he is not ready yet.

"I've got the potion ready so…..ready when you are" Sam sits on the bed next to Deans over heated body. Dean sighs heavily as he hauls his weak body into an upward position with the help of his brother.

"Ok. Lets get this over and done with" he hasn't opened his eyes properly yet and Sam hopes to keep it that way.

Sam raises the glass towards his brothers trembling mouth. The glass is just reaching the opening when Dean's eye open wide and he gags harshly as he whips his head away from the foul smelling source.

"NO! No way. There is no way I am drinking that" a disgusted child who doesn't want to take his medicine sits before Sam.

"Common Dean. This is our only option. The quicker you drink it the quicker it will be over" Sam tactfully uses the same techniques Dean has used on him his whole life.

"Sam that looks like leprechaun vomit…Smells like Leprechaun vomit. What is in it?" He continues gagging in repulsion.

"How would you…..I think its best if I leave that as a surprise" Sam tries to ease the situation with a sympathetic smile to his brother.

When Dean looks reluctant and like he is about to sink back down the bed Sam panics. "I think I got some sugar around here…."

"Why would you…."

"#Just a spoon full of sugar….." Sam begins to sing but is rudely interrupted by his angry brother.

"All right. All right. I get it. Ok lets…..lets do this"

Sam gets closer to his brother to ensure they don't have a repeat of the last attempt. Dean pinches his nose and holds his breath so there is no way he can taste the vile concoction. As the cup approaches his mouth he shuts his eyes tightly to block out its horrifying site.

Dean is desperate to swallow the slime as quickly as possible but due to its thickness he is having difficulty. The mixture swirls around his mouth as it slowly makes its way down his throat. He can feel those little lumps hit his tongue and he tips his head back to try and alleviate some of the discomfort. Sam is patient and can see Dean's struggle therefore does not push for him to swallow anymore.

When Dean is finally done his watery green eyes peer up at Sam, looking slightly relieved "That wa…Aaaaggghhhh"

Suddenly, Deans face scrunches up in pain and he falls to his back twisting in agony. His body starts trembling violently and pained sounds leave his mouth. The potion is making its way down his esophagus and into his stomach. It is leaving a hot burning sensation as it travels down leaving his organs feeling singed and throbbing. Dean's hands are pulling at his t-shirt as if he is trying to rip the pain away from his body. Sam expected some discomfort but nothing on this level. He panics and tries to calm his brother down. He pulls Dean's arms to the side so that he can do no damage and watches as Dean's body squirms under his touch.

"DEAN! Dean you have got to calm down. You're fine. You're good" Sam carries on words of encouragement until Dean's groaning body dies down.

"Gd that was h..horrible" He rubs his aching stomach.

"I know. Didn't look fun. But Dean…you gotta finish the rest"

"Mmmm I know. Give me a sec" Dean takes the moment to get his breathing under control.

When he is ready they get back into the positions. "Dean, a bigger gulp this time please"

The pain is stronger than the first. It takes longer to swallow, the pain stays longer the whole ordeal seems far worse. The pains rip through his body and no matter which way he twists it does not relieve the torture.

Dean is left quivering, hot and sweaty as he tries not to cry. The whimpering is what catches Sam off guard. Dean, his brother who never shows any sign of weakness is on the verge of tears. Sam begins stroking Deans sweaty forehead like he did when Sam was a child. It seems to be working as Dean relaxes into his touch and allows himself to be consoled. Dean would never admit but the psychical contact from his brother's delicate strokes is comforting but does not take away from the agonizing effects of the potion.

"No…no more. I c..can't" Dean sounds like a weak, helpless child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _To be continued..._

 _Suggestions and comments are always welcome :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait got a lot on at the mo.**

 **Anyway, here is the potion in action. Warning it is pretty gross haha. Enjoy :)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please Sam. Please" 10 minutes have passed and Dean seems to have calmed down from the last sip of potion. He is still pleading with Sam to stop force feeding him. The tremendous pain is blinding him and preventing him to care what the concoction can do for him in the long run. All he wants is for the burning to stop.

"Just one more Dean, please" Sam softens his voice in order to coax Dean into consuming the rest. He raises the cup, edging closer to Dean.

"NO! no! nonononono!"

"Common Dean. It's going to make you feel better. I promise" well he hopes it will help.

Dean is still a little reluctant and he therefore uses his very powerful weapon. Dean looks up to a pair of sad almost pathetic puppy eyes protruding from his brother's face. Damn it! Sam knows he can get his way as Dean cannot reject or disappoint those eyes. He also knows that after the second gulp he is too weak and tired to argue. Dean whimper's in anticipation and allows Sam to feed him the rest of the disgusting concoction.

The pain once again rips through his body like molten lava circulating a volcano. All the blood rushes instantly to Dean's head. His skin turns from a bright red hue into a deep purple. Dean opens his mouth to scream but due to the sheer agony no sound escapes. The pain is enveloping his body and stealing his breath with the inability to move his own limbs. They twitch and shake involuntary causing him to twist into awkward, uncomfortably angles. Sam is pretty sure he has witnessed this scene on many clichéd horror films when a character is possessed, it is extremely discomforting to watch in real life. He watches as Dean grabs the sheets below him yanking them off the bed. Sweat leaks out of every pore dampening the clothes covering them. His skin glistens as if he has just stepped out the shower; this contributes to the agonizing ordeal.

Dean swears he has no control over his body as it torments him. His vision becomes blurry but he doesn't realize why until he can feel hot, wet streams cascade down his cheeks. He cringes at the sound of his own sobs but is too focused on the pain to care or try and stop. Soon his face is covered in tears as the crying intensifies along with the pain. Just as he thinks it can't get any worse the burning turns up a notch. Dean's hands search frantically for something substantial to grab on to. He finds Sam's thigh and squeezes, trying desperately to alleviate the pain even though logically that makes no sense. Sam feels the python like grip to his leg. Normally, he would shove Dean off before he could leave a mark but Dean is in a great amount of stress and if this is helping him get through it then he will allow it. But yeh, definitely going to leave a bruise.

The crying has started to settle down into less frequent, quieter sobs. The grip has also loosened slightly, well not enough for Sam's liking but definitely an improvement. He doesn't bother asking his brother if he is ok because it is quite obvious he is not, his eyes are kept tightly shut with a pained expression. Sam goes back to stroking his brother's forehead, pushing back the sweat and tear soaked hair off his face. Dean immediately relaxes into his brother's touch even though he is still in pain. After a while Sam is desperate to know if it worked. If all of the pain he just endured was worth it.

"Hey, you want to try and puke?"

Dean carefully opens his eyes to his brother peering at him sympathetically. Dean can feel the sickening churning deep within his stomach. The nausea is returning will full force. He clutches his moaning stomach turning to his side and gags harshly.

"Could…try…got nothing to lose…well except for all my stomach contents ha"

"Ye maybe…" Sam stops. It is too late Dean is left beyond exhausted by the whole ordeal and before Sam can even move him onto a clean bed his heavy eyelids fail him as he falls asleep. Sam sits by his brother's bed patiently just in case Dean needs him. Shouldn't the potion be working by now? Pretty sure Dean should be puking his guts up right now. Not that he wishes that upon him but Dean definitely deserves that after the few days he has had. Sam unintentionally begins to drift to sleep sitting in a chair beside Dean. Sheets moving bring Sam back to consciousness. He turns to look at Dean's bed and sees his brother tossing and turning like when a child has a bad dream. He watches as the nightmare subsides and Dean settles back down into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dean takes a swing at the vampire's head and watches as it collapses with a loud thud onto the ground. He turns frantically when he hears the cries of his younger brother. The male vampire has taken ahold of Sam's neck and causing his brother's body to flail on the cold, wet mud under his tight grip. No one touches his Sammy! Dean storms towards the creatures with a vengeance, teeth clenched and nostrils flaring. He lifts his knife and aims it towards the vampires back… This motion is interrupted as something sharp pierces right through his belly. Dean slowly looks down and is stunned to see the hand of a vampire grasped around the handle of a knife that is now plunged deep into his abdomen. Dean feels his legs give way as he crashes to the floor with his knees coming into harsh contact with the ground. He pulls the weapon out of the deep gash allowing the blood to ooze out. The severe, aching pain instantly spreads out over his stomach and he protectively clutches his abdomen. Blood makes its way from his damaged stomach up through his pipe and into his esophagus. Wait…that doesn't taste like blood. It is burning like hot toxic acid, singing his insides. It tastes foul. That is definitely not blood its…_

Dean opens his eyes just in time to turn his body as the contents of his stomach threatens to evacuate. The thick green slime is just as unpleasant the second time as it was the first. Actually, the word unpleasant doesn't describe just how utterly disgusting the whole ordeal is.

Dean is too stunned and in too much pain to move even as the second wave of nausea hits and the potion continues to evacuate out his mouth and spilling onto his mattress. He looks down, dumbfounded at the mess he has just created when he is overwhelmed with nausea. He heaves once again adding to the slime being absorbed by the sheets. The intense nausea is increasing by the seconds. With a new surge of adrenaline Dean jumps off the bed and hurries towards the bathroom. The acid is coming at full speed and he only manages to reach a trashcan where he continues to toss all the potion his stomach could hold.

To Sam it felt like only a few minutes later that he is startled awake by the sounds of liquid meeting material, followed by the sounds of retching. Sam quickly sits, slapping his face in order to wake himself up fully. His attention is quickly redirected at his sick older brother. He jumps out the bed when he makes eye contact with Dean.

"Dean…Dean you alright?" Dean is on all fours, leaning over the trashcan near the bathroom. His whole body shakes ferociously with every agonizing heave. It looks as though Dean is having trouble vomiting up the gunge due to its thick consistency unlike normal bile.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Dean manages to blurt out in between the spluttering. The stubborn, chunky slime is blocking his windpipe causing him to cough intensely to remove it.

Sam acknowledges his brother's distress and proceeds to rub at Dean's back hoping to comfort him. When it looks as though Dean cannot breath due to the blockage Sam bangs on his back, hard enough to dislodge the slime but not enough to bruise him. Dean disagrees, once he is finally breathing again he shoves his brother and edges away. "Get off me!"

Sam rolls his eyes as he retreats respecting his brother's wishes. He concentrates on stripping the sheets off Dean's bed rather than listen to the sounds of his brother get sick.

"Uh!" Dean spits into the can after his stomach won the second round. He should be relieved that he is finally puking after days of feeling nauseas but this is far worse than he anticipated.

Sam is thinking the exact same thing. He is debating whether it was a good decision to have given Dean that potion. His thoughts are interrupted as his eyes glance at his brother's stomach contents spread out across the sheets.

Sam gags slightly at the undigested slime.

"So I guess the potion worked then, huh"

"I duno maybe…." Dean's head is back in the bin as he evacuates his stomach again. The violent heaving has left him breathless "…Yeh I guess it did" he manages to pant out clutching his aching abdomen with his face screwed up in pain. He falls to the side as the pain intensifies pulling his knees up to his chin trying to alleviate the agony.

Sam watches as his brother's fingers turn white as he claws at his stomach, digging his fingers deep into where he suspects the pain is the most.

"Dean! Dean!"

"It burns…It burns… It burns…" Dean whispers as his whole body shakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **More agonising whump still to come.**

 **Comments and suggestions are always welcome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Here is the last chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Warning: contains vomiting**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watches his brother's body writher in pain. Dean just remains pinned to the ground. He is afraid to move his body due to every single inch burning. It feels as though a lethal acid has been injected straight into his veins and is now coursing through his body. As if his body is being dipped in toxic acid. Like he has swallowed poison resulting in a slow agonizing death. _Yep. That is it, he is definitely dying._

"Dean, you gotta calm down" Dean wasn't aware till now of the pathetic noises he was making. Sam brought his brother back to attention, still not fully coherent though. He continues stroking his brother's forehead and wiping away the tears throughout the whole episode.

The acid begins to wear off therefore Dean cautiously twitches each limb one by one to make sure they do not fall off. The pain may have eased a little but this uncomfortable numbness has taken its place. _Guess that is better than before though._ Once he is sure his body parts are staying put he slowly peels his trembling, sweat soaked arms off the carpet and tries to push himself up. His arm muscles betray him as they seem too weak and his aching back meets harshly with the ground. On the third attempt Dean sits up but maybe a little too fast as the room begins to spin like a crazy optical illusions. At least he is not completely useless, that is until he realizes the strong grip of his brother clearly helping him up.

"Get off me…I'm gonna puke"

Sam hauls his unstable brother up and drags him into the bathroom. He tentatively places Dean kneeling in front of the bowl and positions himself on the floor leaning against the bathtub, not so close to the toilet but close enough if Dean needs him.

The movement from getting to the bathroom has enhanced the nausea. Dean is so ready to continue releasing whatever is inside him making him feel this awful. He waits for the inevitable hovering over the toilet. After 10 minutes Dean is once again gagging into the toilet. Colour draining from his face, his breathing becoming more rapid and massaging his stomach with more force, but nothing comes up. Dean looks as though he is becoming aggravated and Sam wishes, no he prays that they do not have a repeat and that the potion has actually worked.

"Really that's all you got? Two days of feeling sick and that's it?" Sam tries to joke to ease the tension.

Sam spoke too soon. Dean opens his mouth to answer his brother but instead his stomach lurches and he is forced to succumb to violent dry heaves. After a minute of agonizing gagging Dean lets out a tremendous burp which is finally followed by burning vomit. The acid comes out with such force it causes Dean to choke and gulp for air.

Sam isn't sure what to do with himself. They have been in similar situations in the past but this time Dean was really trying to outdo himself. He looks as though he is trying to puke up his organs with the strong force he is expelling his insides with.

Sam wants to be there for Dean but it is hard to watch. The green thick slime mixed with bile that flows out of his brother's mouth is causing him some serious queasiness. Turning away does not really help either. He can still hear the sickness take hold of his brother with tremendous grip and refuse to let go. He can hear Dean's groaning as he dry retches followed by a sickening burp. The worst is when the choking comes, as the concoction continues to clog up Dean's windpipe and preventing any oxygen intake. He can hear the mixture splashing into the dirtying toilet water. A slight gasp of air and spitting as an attempt to get rid of the fowl taste, before the process happens again and again for about 12 minutes. Sam just sits there helplessly facing away messaging his older brother's back and hitting it when the choking gets too intense.

Finally Dean goes silent. His body stops convulsing. He is breathing again. Ok it is rather rapid and sounds painful but at least he is able to breath.

"Shit" Dean spits again into the dirty water whimpering as the action burns his throat. Sam reaches over to flush the toilet more for his sake than for Dean's as it is not a pleasant site. Dean straightens with caution rubbing his sore stomach as he does so.

"Any better?" Dean is about to respond but…

"Dean!"

"Dean!"

Dean can hear the muffled sounds of his brother but cannot make out what he is saying. He is too focused on the heat rising from within him along with the energy slowly draining from his body. Dean thought it was a one time thing but the burning sensation is beginning to return. It intensifies and grows from deep within his belly button and quickly spreads throughout his body until every limb is scorching hot amongst the fire. His body involuntarily quivers causing his sore limbs to hit the ground. As the pain increases Dean rocks from side to side in a panic. He crosses his arms over his head and squeezes his eyes shut to block out the blinding light.

Once Dean looks as though he has calmed down a bit, Sam goes to fetch his laptop. He knows that they are in for a long rough, night judging by what the witch had told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes go by and Dean is able to move again. His clothes stick to his sweat soaked skin. His groans echo through the cramped bathroom as he once again stands over the bowl.

"Get out, get out, get out". Dean has come to the realization that after every vomiting session his body goes into spasms engulfed with the worst burning sensation. He would rather puke his guts up in one go and have it over and done with. He therefore sticks his fingers down his throat. After a few attempts the sound of Dean evacuating his stomach contents fills the tiny bathroom. This time it seems worse. Dean is coughing harder for longer leaving less time in between heaves to breathe. Sam waits for him to be finished and hands him some water so he can wash his mouth out once he's done.

"Ha it's coming out my nose", if it wasn't bad enough having the thick slime coming out of his mouth, his nose was clogged with the nasty concoction.

"Ew gross", Sam grimaces and passes Dean a tissue when he see's his nose clogged up and green goo dripping out.

"Hey if you're done for now I've got some films downloaded on my laptop. Want to watch one?"

"Ye that sounds like a good distraction"

After brushing his teeth Dean settles down in the nearest space to the toilet, next to his brother. He then does something that would never occur if he was feeling well. Dean leans his heavy head onto his younger brother's warm, firm shoulder. Sam gives his brother a surprised expression to which Dean just shrugs.

"Shut up! My head hurts". That is all Sam needs, to know his brother is not feeling so hot. Dean shuts his eyes tight and grabs his stomach as once again the burning takes over. His muffled whimpers echo as Sam's own stomach twitches in sympathy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes into the film thankfully Dean has been able to keep some water down and hasn't thrown up since the beginning. Sam can see Dean's eye lids starting to drop as sleep pulls him in. He carefully maneuvers Dean's head so that he is lying on his lap and is able to curl into a comfortable position. He turns down the volume of the film in order to aid his brother into slumber. Just as he thinks Dean is drifting off he gags harshly and shoots into a sitting position. Both brothers are ready for another round of sickness but Dean manages to breath through it.

"You alright?"

"Ye…." Dean clears his throat, "Ye I'm good". He takes his t-shirt off that is sticking to his sweaty skin and lies back down on Sam's lap. He was beginning to think that maybe it's not such a good idea to be lying down as it is making him woozy.

Out of nowhere, without any warning Dean burps and vomits. He doesn't have time to move his head or sit up and ends up making a mess covering Sam's sweatpants with green slime. He stares down at the mess he has just created on Sam. He is mortified.

"Sam I'm sorr…" Dean's apology is interrupted as he heaves again but this time all over himself. The warm slime soaking all over his body. Dean is frozen in shock.

Two strong hands firmly take hold of his shoulders and move him towards the toilet and then forcefully shoves his head so that it is just above the water. Lucky that Sam has such quick reflexes as he continues to heave into the bowl.

Sam starts stripping his soaking wet clothes whilst Dean groans into the toilet kneading his belly in between painful retches.

"Hey maybe you should take a shower"

"Nah" he has his eyes shut whilst he waits for more liquid to resurface.

"Dean it wasn't really a suggestion more like an order"

"I'm not done yet, just leave me alone" He is so embarrassed that he decorated his brothers clothes, he would rather be left alone to ensure the event isn't repeated.

"UH!", well he can't really argue with his sick brother. "Fine then I'm going to have a shower. Are you good for a few?"

Dean quickly nods and returns to dirtying the toilet water.

Maybe taking his shirt off wasn't a good idea. He is now covered in warm sticky green slime that is making him feel sick the more he smells it. The potion is revolting consuming it, puking it and being covered in it.

After some struggle Sam manages to wipe his brother down into a semi-clean state. He will wrestle his brother into the shower when he looks like he isn't going to collapse.

Sam places a bucket by Dean's head and spreads a towel over his legs. Dean raises his eye brows at his paranoid little brother as if to say _Is that really necessary?_

"Hey I'm not risking getting puked on again. Once was enough" Dean turns away embarrassed but still feeling too ill to actually care. Sam pushes his brother's stubborn head down towards his legs so that he is lying down again.

They try to continue the movie but Dean has to quickly rush to the toilet every 15 minutes when the vile potion decides to resurface. Sometimes he has to use the bucket if he doesn't even make it that few inches to the toilet. He only manages a few splashes onto the towel, which Sam is very grateful for. At least the agonizing burning sensation is getting less intense after every weakening vomiting session.

"Think your're done?" Dean has not puked in over half an hour which considering the constant vomiting is a good sign.

"Uch! I don't think I have ever puked so much in so little time"

They watch three more films. Sam stays seated on the floor with Dean's head in his lap. Neither of them really get much sleep. Sam is sure the blood has stopped circulating his bum; the pins and needles have been overtaken by a strong numbing sensation. This combined with the coldness of the tiles makes for a very uncomfortable position for Sam. He didn't want to move and disturb Dean. He knew his brother wasn't really asleep due to his soft moans interrupting the silence every now and then but he looked peaceful enough. Sam continues stroking Dean's forehead, which seems to help him relax further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2 weeks later**

"Dean, common we have to check it out" Sam is sporting his best puppy eyes.

"Why us? Lets call someone else to do it" _Please, don't make me go in!_

"Dean we are here now. Quit being a baby, we are going in now" Sam is not giving up. It took a lot of convincing just to get to this position.

"No, but what happens…" _please, please, please, please…_

"You are going to be on your best behavior so nothing will happen"

"You don't know that…" _No, please. I can't do it again._

"UH! Just….common" He is losing his patience.

Dean takes a dramatic deep breath "Ok, ok"

"Ok. Alright. Let's go" _finally._

Just as Sam turns to knock on the door he hears rushed footsteps and moves to see his brother running towards his beloved car.

And that my friends was the beginning of Dean's fear of witches.

 **The End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know what you guys think, comments and suggestions are always welcome** **J**

 **Also don't be afraid to tell me if there is any illness you want me to write about next.**


End file.
